


危险尤物  上

by rumrumm



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumrumm/pseuds/rumrumm
Summary: 上车啦
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 17





	危险尤物  上

“现插播一则通知:请注意!就在刚刚一位名叫lalisa的嫌疑人逃脱了警方的追捕,此人身上携带枪支极其危险,请大家发现此危险份子后迅速通知警方!再播送一遍...”

傍晚,金智秀正坐在沙发上看着新闻联播，就在节目结束之际,屏幕上突然出现一大段文字和一张女孩的照片,紧随其后的是一通来自警局的电话。

金智秀拿起座机听筒。

“喂,是金警官吗? ”对方恭恭敬敬的问道。

“是我。什么事? "金智秀脑袋迅速运作想着应该和那则通知脱不了干系了。

“我们今晚的抓捕计划失败了,被她给跑了。”对方明显有一丝慌张。

“嗯,我已经从电视上了解过了,你们先回去好好休息,明天再详谈。”

“是，谢谢金警官。”

金智秀挂掉电话,仔细端详起电视屏幕里那张女孩的照片。女孩脸圆嘟嘟的还带点婴儿肥,一双大大的眼睛通透而又明亮,梳的整齐的刘海超过眉毛搭在额头上,明明就是一张无论怎么看都给人一种毫无杀伤力的感觉的脸啊。

又是一个高智商犯罪分子。金智秀摇摇脑袋，经过几个日夜的侦查工作和踩点勘察，好不容易锁定了嫌疑人的去向,制定出缜密的抓捕计划,竟然被那人轻轻松松逃过了。

Lisa握紧方向盘,看着反光镜中空空的道路松了一口气,减慢了车速。现在的警察的车技比以往有了很大提升,越来越难甩了。

打开车载收音频道,果不其然听见了通缉自己的消息。

前几天夜里, Lisa在黑市附近刚结束了一场军火交易,就被值夜班巡逻的警察速了个正着。Lisa感受到后面脚步声的逼近,先发制人的掏出枪转身对着尾随者打了几发子弹后,狂奔着消失在了夜色中。

令她意想不到的是,当晚一名警察被她扫中成了重伤,所以另一名警察才不得不放弃对她的追捕。

她幸运的躲过了一劫，可是接下来还有一难又一难她必须打起精神来面对。

俗话说得好:敌不动我不动,敌若动我先动。俗话又说得好:与其坐以待毙不如主动出击。但是怎么个主动出击法呢?老一辈留下的话总没有错,于是Lisa决定射人先射马,擒贼先擒王。

Lisa早有听闻新上任的刑警大队队长是一位做事雷厉风行,有点手腕且近战能力不错的年轻女子,硬碰硬的话Lisa不一定能占上风。

倘若到时候没能干掉她的话就坦白求饶自首好了，总比被缉拿归案要强,至少还能减刑,从轻发落。Lisa心里盘算着。

次日早晨,金智秀风风火火的走进了警局会议厅。厅里几名警察脸上的表情出卖了他们的不安，大家都低着头准备挨队长的批。

一本正经的训完了人,金智秀还是必须立马投入到对Lisa的抓捕工作中去,昨天的那则通知已经闹得群众人心惶惶,甚至冒出了一些对警局的失误有所不满和吐槽的声音。

金智秀一直从早上忙到天黑,能利用的信息都已经被她最大化了, Lisa进行的是一场军火交易,也就是说她背后势必还牵扯着更多的人,所以抓住Lisa这根线头显得尤为迫切和重要。

找不到更多的线索,再调查也是无用功。在同事的劝说下她放弃了加班的念头打算回家。

Lisa花了一天时间从各种渠道收集到了金智秀的住址,可是光知道住址也没用,这么大一个小区总不能让她一栋一栋查吧。

没办法了,只能自己冒险去打点了。

Lisa乔装打扮一番后掐着金智秀平常下班的时间点出现在了公寓附近。

现在正值秋冬季节,一到傍晚夜色便笼罩了大地,这正巧为Lisa打了极大的掩护。

Lisa坐在另一部车里远远的打量着进入小区的每一辆车上的人,却突然在步行入口发现了金智秀,她慢悠悠的往门上刷卡走了进去。

她今天居然是走路去上的班? Lisa赶紧从车上下来大步流星的迈向公寓大门,跟在一个骑自行车的老奶奶身后混了进去。也说不定人家今天骑的共享单车,体验体验生活罢了。

Lisa跟在金智秀后面，隔着一段Lisa自认为不会被发现的安全距离,路过了几栋后随着不算拥挤的人群上了电梯。Lisa在角落里紧盯着金智秀按按键的手,原来是17楼。

电梯停靠在14楼的时候Lisa下了电梯,从安全出口的楼梯间跑了上去。

打开17楼的紧急出口,电梯已经往下走了, Lisa轻手轻脚的挪到过道探出身,正好看见一扇门关闭。她慢慢走过去,记下了门上的号码,顺便拿走了一张广告。

“喂您好,我是6栋17楼715号的住户,麻烦您稍后安排保洁人员来打扫一下房间卫生。”昨天从金智秀小区出来后Lisa便立即想出了对策,趁着这天下午人少, Lisa决定动手。她拨打广告上的电话预约了家政服务,因为是和本小区合作的,所以这家公司有房间钥匙,并不需要客户随时随地都在家。

Lisa在金智秀下班的一小时前再次进入了小区,登上17楼,发现保洁阿姨已经完成了打扫正准备要关门。

"诶诶阿姨,阿姨先别关门! "Lisa匆忙跑了过去。

好在来得及时阿姨给她留住了门,Lisa前脚刚踏进的那一秒,阿姨拉住了她。

“姑娘,我看你不像业主啊。”阿姨扯住Lisa的手腕,不打算让她进门。

Lisa咽了口口水,不可能就这样被发现了吧,为了伪装她可是把刘海都掀了起来啊。不管了,谎话她alisa还不会编吗?

Lisa隔着口罩闷闷的解释一番，好说歹说才骗过了保洁阿姨。

今天不算是毫无收获的一天,经过上午的走访和调查,金智秀得知Lisa只是一个负责枪械和钞票的运输与转手的中间人,只不过从中捞取了不小的利益。

金智秀结束了工作拖着疲倦的身子走到家门口。

打开门，一片漆黑,刚摸到灯的开关还没来得及打开,脑端右边的太阳穴就被一个冷冰冰的东西抵住。

没给金智秀开口说话的机会，Lisa直接朝她后脑勺来了一下,把人打晕了。

金智秀再睁开眼,已经躺在了自己的床上。外套被人剥去,想起身却发现双手被放在家里的手铐固定在了床头的栏杆上。

金属碰撞发出的声响使得坐在床边的Lisa转头看向床上的人。

"lalisa你知道你在做什么吗?”

“嗯…..袭警呗。”

“你现在放开我自首的话,我可以不追究你袭警的罪责,帮你减轻刑罚。”

“金警官凭什么认为我会这样做呢,你现在在我手里不是吗? "Lisa爬上床。

“我大可以杀了你然后逃之夭夭。”

“那你现在就可以动手了。”

Lisa拿着枪跪坐在了金智秀的身上,压住身下人还在乱动的腿。“你真的好扫兴致哦金警官。”

金智秀呼吸开始变得急促,脸也以可见的速度红了起来。

“脸红了呢..们金警官。"Lisa捏住金智秀的下巴,力道之大逼迫她抬起了头,充满愤怒和恨意的一双眼睛对上了Lisa轻佻得意的眼神。

“把嘴张开。”

“再张大点。”

"唔...”嘴里突然被冰冷的枪口塞满,金智秀不适的扭动着头,企图把异物推出。

口水顺着下颌流了出来,金智秀大张着嘴,声音被梗在喉咙深处,只能发出细小的鸣呜声。

“金警官放心,我已经把保险关了。”

Lisa手握着枪柄,在金智秀嘴里慢慢兜着圈。

另一只手伸向金智秀的衬衫,颇有耐心的一粒一粒把纽扣解开。

"金警官..身材不错嘛。"Lisa抚上金智秀雪白的肌肤,柔软的手指带来微凉的触感,使得金智秀缩了缩小腹。平常训练严格要求自己的金智秀再加上经常光顾健身房,拥有几块腹肌并不是什么稀奇事。

"唔...唔”金智秀难受的哼出声, Lisa把枪取出来,看着身下人一阵猛烈的咳嗽。

"哈...lalisa你...给我等着...”

Lisa把沾满口水的枪口擦干,左手接住卸下来的弹匣,把子弹从黑色容器中推出。一颗一颗的锈金色子弹掉落在地板上,安静的房间里多了金属与木板碰撞的声音。

等到最后一颗子弹卸完, Lisa持枪拉住套筒向后上膛,于是枪里的子弹也跌落了出来。完成一系列卸弹动作, Lisa把弹匣重新上回手枪内,端着枪顶住了金智秀的下巴。

"lalisa你这又是演哪一出?  
颤抖的声线揭穿了金智秀的忐忑。

黑漆漆的枪口从脖子到锁骨,力度由轻变重,途经高耸的山峰和完美的肌肉线条，停在了牛仔裤的皮带上。

粗暴的解开皮带褪下金智秀的裤子, Lisa的枪口对准了金智秀两腿之间。

隔着一层布料感受到私处被顶住,金智秀猛的一颤,绷紧了身子。

“lalisa。”

“我会杀了你。”

居然这个时候还能保持冷静。

“我等不及要看金警官在我身下求饶的样子了呢。”

Lisa脱下面前碍事的底裤,了当直接的把枪口顶端推入还未完全湿润的穴

“啊...混蛋”

Lisa空出的手解开了金智秀的内衣扣,抓起白嫩不带丝毫怜惜的揉捏起来,食指绕着山峰打转,时不时和大拇指一起搓捻着慢慢挺立的乳尖。

金智秀忍受着Lisa对她身体各处的蹂躏,起初只感觉得到疼痛,经过Lisa的一番挑逗,金智秀的头脑渐渐被袭来的快感占据。

电流自尾椎一路攀爬向上流过全身,金智秀感受到下体的枪还在不断深入。

“够了…呃”

枪身过于粗壮,实在是难以忍耐,金智秀大口大口的喘着气,额头挂上了汗珠。

Lisa缓缓抽出满是白色液体的枪扔在一边。

“够了?可我的目的还没达到呢。”

俯下身子贴近完全涨红了脸的警官, Lisa喷洒出的热气打在金智秀精致的侧脸,衔住身下人滚烫松软的耳轮,双手不停的在女人肤如凝脂的酮体上作乱,惹得金智秀死死咬住下唇不肯泄出半点呻吟。

右手缓慢的移动到私处,坏心思的捏了一把大腿根,引得金智秀又是一阵颤动。

伸出食指和中指探入花穴,刚伸入一段指节,固定在栏杆的手铐被不停晃动的双手扯得哐当作响。

“不要...”金智秀略带哭腔的开了

“什么?”快要完全没入的手指停住。

“我说...不要”

“求我。”

“做...做梦”

话音刚落, Lisa狠狠的发力,手指重重的进入穴道快速抽插起来,另一只手扶住金智秀的腰腹,令每一次的顶撞都顶到最深处。

“啊….哈…”顾不得面子,疼痛使金智秀任由着呻吟从嘴边倾泄而出,脸早已被流出的生理性眼泪打湿。后穴湿答答的液体和汗水和眼泪混在一块,悉数滴落在一起把床单变得泥泞不堪。

“呜...Lisa...求你。”不知过了当久警官眼眶湿润的开了口,红红的兔眼既委屈又带着讨好的意味望向作恶者。

“晚了。”

蛮不讲理的狩猎者竟然还可恶的多添了一根手指,手指关节的弯曲和分合制造出令人羞涩的水声。

Lisa第三根手指不怀好意的一并加入后指腹突然摩挲到某凸起,喜好恶作剧的人顽劣的将手指碾压过去,果然得到了金智秀剧烈的反应。

“嗯…你这个..嗯混蛋...啊!”

Lisa用力的顶了几下,便把金智秀压在喉咙里的叫骂撞碎塞回了她的身体。

攀上金智秀的身体,在她锁骨附近,脖子周围,纤细的腰上留下自己的印记,紫红色的痕迹与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。

凑近金智秀的嘴唇,下嘴唇的牙印还没消。耳中传来警官软软的哭泣声和呜咽声, Lisa放轻了手上的动作,速度却依然不减。

Lisa温柔的吻上金智秀,灵巧的舌头打开牙关,滑入口中。她贪婪的攫取着属于身下人的气息,用力的探索着每一个角落。

Lisa吻上来的那一刻,金智秀的心忽然猛的一悸。

高潮理所应当的到来，金智秀气喘吁吁面带潮红止不住的颤抖着。

Lisa把手轻轻从金智秀体内拿了出来,伸出另一只手拭去她脸上的泪痕。

解开束缚警官的手铐, Lisa心疼的摸着那一圈细长通红的印子。

Lisa耐心的哄着在发脾气的金警官。

过了好久，金智秀终于擦干了眼泪,恢复了情绪。只是眼睛还是红红的,一副明显被人欺负过了的样子。

警官抱着双手坐在床上,死死的瞪着罪魁祸首。

Lisa心虚的低下头,拿起手铐拷在自己手上,对着金智秀伸出了手。

“金警官，请逮捕我吧。”


End file.
